Past, Present, Hell
by Isis Malfoy
Summary: When Minerva’s past becomes Ginny’s present and their future becomes an inescapable hell, can they survive it? Can they be rescued from it? AD/MM, RL/GW
1. Her Past

Past, Present, Hell

By: Isis Malfoy

Summery: When Minerva's past becomes Ginny's present and their future becomes an inescapable hell, can they survive it? Can they be rescued from it? AD/MM, RL/GW

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything! Except Minerva's past and a few characters that I added.

Rating: R there's some pretty unhappy stuff in here

Dedication: This is for Aeryn Alexander who put the pairing of Ginny and Remus in my head; I'd never even considered them before, which would have drastically changed this story!

A/N: This is a very short story….more like a series of vignettes that tie together. I did not document every memory or dream. Nor did I document the entirety of the "adventure" that Minerva and Ginny go on. I did only the most important moment. Mostly because I have a couple dozen writing projects I'm working on right now and I didn't have time to take on another full time project, but I had to get this story out of my head. It was causing writer's block on other stories. So here it is. Just a short little ficlet. Please Review!

Chapter 1: Her Past

            Minerva McGonagall had a hand over her mouth and she was shaking. Tom, Tom had opened the chamber of secrets, using little Ginny Weasley this time. And Albus thought there was a chance, a chance that Ms. Weasley was dead and that Tom Riddle with his blasted hypnotic voice and drowning eyes was back. How was she supposed to cope? Of course no one noticed her shaking as they concentrated on Ginny, or if they did they thought it was the shock of knowing she was losing a student. But it wasn't. 

            Minerva couldn't be so selfless and empathetic in this case. She had history with the sixteen year old boy. History even Albus Dumbledore wasn't privy to, history she was terrified of having repeat. When Ginny finally came in on the arms of Harry and Ron she barely noticed. But when Harry gave the diary to the headmaster and Albus assured them that Tom Riddle would not be returning she had nearly collapsed with relief. That he had noticed, as had Molly and Arthur. Three pairs of rather piercing eyes studied her and Minerva knew she had to flee. 

            She offered weak congratulations to Molly and Arthur, both of whom had been just a little too young to know what was going on with the Deputy Headmistress. She offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile to her best friend and ran out of the hospital wing. She'd fled like this before and she ran down the hallway, memories flooding her.

***************

            "Minerva wait!" She kept running. 

            "Stupefy!" She crumpled to the floor. It was all black until she heard the words "Envenerate." Wide black eyes stared up into dangerous blue ones. He touched the dark hair that was framing her face and smiled comfortingly. But his eyes….they seemed to be comforting, telling her that it was for the best while warning her not to defy him. They made her shudder, how had she ever found him attractive?"

            "Tom…..how, how could you?"

            "I didn't want to Minnie, I didn't." He soothed her. "But we were destined for each other and nothing else could stand in the way."

            She shrank back from his touch and cradled her stomach where the baby should have been. "You're sick Riddle." She cried. "We went to one dance, but there will never be a repeat performance. I don't believe in destiny and even if I did….every human feeling I had for you died when you killed my baby!"

            Tom ran a hand down the side of her face and tightened his grip on her neck. "Do not try my patience my lamb. I will kill your lover too."

            "You don't know…."

            This time his smile was cruel. "I cast a spell, just before I killed the little bastard."

            Her face crumpled. "Mr. Riddle what is going on?" Their transfiguration professor asked sharply as he looked at the scene before him. Minerva was on the floor, crying and Tom was standing above her, his fingers on her throat, bruises already forming underneath.

            At the sound of Dumbledore's voice she wrenched away and flew into his arms, sobbing hysterically. He put his arms around her and glared a warning to Riddle over the top of her head before leading her away, asking gentle questions and offering soothing words. 

*********

            By the time Minerva reached her chambers she shaking so hard anyone would have thought she was having a seizure. She fumbled into the room and collapsed onto the bed. Tears streamed down her face. In the sixty odd years since she'd never told Albus what he'd said, what he'd did. Nor did she tell him what she'd done to keep her lover alive. Dark nights, cold hells, and cruel experiments haunted her still. If he ever came back….

            She would close her eyes, but the light made the nothingness behind her lids a smoky blue, the blue of the eyes that had damned her. And she couldn't take that now. So she stared into the fire and tried to surround herself with the flaming red that was so like her once lover's hair. 


	2. Her Presant

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's part two!

Chapter 2: Her Present

            _A hand caressed her hair and hot breath tickled her neck. The girl didn't know how he did it, the magic it must have taken to draw her into his world, his Hogwarts, but she was worried, frightened. She was uncomfortable with the physical sensations he was trying to evoke in her and terrified of the things she had a feeling he was making her do. But worst of all was the things he was telling her, so confidently. "Tom stop." Ginny sobbed and moved out of his reach. _

_            "Ginny, if you have done what you think you have, you can't possibly imagine that they won't all turn their backs on you. Your brothers, your classmates…and what would Harry Potter want with a girl who is clearly a Dark witch?_

_            "I'm not." She cried out in distress._

_            "Ginny, only a dark witch or wizard could do the things you've done. But I understand Ginny; I know it isn't really your fault. And I love you anyway. I can love you in ways Harry won't ever understand. And I can help you."_

_            She raised her frightened hazel eyes to his. "How Tom?"_

_            He smiled a tender smile that gave her the creeps and touched her cheek gently. "We'll get Harry out of the way, and then he can't hurt you."_

_            "Ginny don't listen to him!" Harry yelled from behind. She whirled around to face him. He seemed so eager and he held out a hand to her. _

_            She wanted to move toward him but two arms wrapped around her waist and trapped her from behind. "What will he do when he finds out you opened the chamber Ginny?" Tom hissed in her ear. "Kill him."_

_            "No. no. no. no. no. no. no. no." She repeated it over and over again, but her hand raised of its own accord and pointed the wand at Harry. "NO!" She screamed one final time._

            Ginny screamed as she sat up in her bed and woke every one of her suite mates. One girl threw back the curtains, took one look at Ginny's pale face and shaking figure and ordered one of the other girls to go get help. Ginny heard the girls talking, but she seemed to be separated from it, locked in her terror. The girl who had gone for help returned with Percy. 

            Percy did everything short of slapping her, but Ginny was unresponsive and he wasn't much of the comforting type. He instructed the other girls to stay with her and left briskly. Percy returned moments later with McGonagall in tow. 

            Ginny didn't care, but the other girls were skeptical. They knew the transfiguration professor from class, and she had never really struck any of them as the mothering type. But they were wrong. Minerva took one look at the youngest Weasley's face and climbed onto the bed with her. She took the girl into her arms and rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair and whispering broken lullabies in a shaking voice. Slowly Ginny fell back to sleep. Minerva tucked her in and placed a kiss on her brow. "I am so sorry Ginny." She whispered.

            She turned in the doorway and faced the other three girls. "You may come get me if she has another nightmare." Then she touched Percy's shoulder and slipped out the door.


	3. The Reoccurring Nightmare Part One

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and please if you are reading and haven't reviewed, please do so!

Chapter 3: The Reoccurring Nightmare Part One

            The dementors were driving Ginny almost as insane as Harry. Tom's voice was in her mind again, she could feel his touch on her skin; it made her pale flesh crawl. She'd taken to keeping a bit of chocolate in her pocket just in case but the dementors had also brought back her nightmares. Ginny tried very hard to keep from waking her roommates and for the most part she was succeeding. At least she thought she was.

            Remus Lupin stared at his second year Gryffindor class and frowned at the red head in the back of the class. Her skin looked pale and sallow; there were circles under her bleary hazel eyes that were so dark they were nearly black. She could never fully concentrate on the lesson. Remus had a feeling that it had very little to do with her intelligence. No, there was something on the girl's mind, and he'd let it go long enough. As soon as the class was dismissed he went out to the small garden by the quidditch pitch, where he knew the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress took lunch every day. It was Albus's way of getting Minerva outside and away from her work for a little while, and it was gave Minerva the chance to bring up concerns as his friend as opposed to as his deputy. 

            Sure enough, when he got out there, they were there. Remus was invited to join them as soon as he was noticed. "What brings you out here Remus?" His former head of house asked as she sipped her tea. 

            "Ginny Weasley. I'm worried about her. Have either of you noticed how she looks?"

            "It's the dementors." Minerva whispered.

            "And the nightmares." Dumbledore added. 

            Remus raised his eyebrows. "Dementors, nightmares?"

            "Ms. Weasley was the student involved in the Chamber of Secrets incident last year Remus." Albus told him. 

            "Those are terrible things to have to relive." Minerva spoke out loud, but her voice was haunted and her eyes stared unseeing at the horizon. It was at that moment that one of the dementors decided to push closer to the castle. Her breath became shallow and panicked and she began shaking. Tears leaked out of her dark eyes just before they rolled back in her head and she blacked out. Albus moved quickly, catching her limp body just before she cracked her head on the stone bench.

**********************

            "Minerva, I want to learn how long the cruciatus curse can be employed before a person goes insane, or dies." Tom told her in that voice that she knew she shouldn't argue with.

            It was dark and they were in one of the very old, unused dungeons of the castle. There were manacles on the wall and she shuddered to think what may have happened in here before. His words were cold and fit with the environment. The combination made her quake with fear. She had to do this, she reminded herself. She had to save Malcolm. But, to be the one who kidnapped the one of her fellow students so Tom could kill them, or drive them insane…could she do that? Would Malcolm ever forgive her?

            "I…can't Tom. I can't." She finally whispered.

            "Can't?" His face twisted cruelly and she began to shake harder. "CRUCIO!" Her screams echoed in the empty room. Her body was on fire, every nerve ending exploding in painful sensations. The last tiny rational part of her mind knew that he was overloading her nerves, knew they would deaden from having too much sensation, and it waited for the relief of numbness. But it never came; such was strength of the curse. It was like someone had light her on fire from the inside, and there was to be no relief.

            He finally removed the curse, and she was a simpering, limp mess on the floor. "I think you need another lesson in who the master is here." He hissed, his voice as snake like as it could be while he spoke English. "Imperio!" 

            She walked through the empty halls mechanically. Her mind was fighting for dominance, and ordinarily she was strong enough to win, but after the bout with the cruciatus curse that she had just survived, she didn't have the strength of will. The first person she ran into was Madam Comfornas, the nurse. Minerva began fighting with all of her might as she listened to her voice ask the matron to come with her. Of course she did, especially after Tom made her tell the unsuspecting woman that there was student injured.

            She followed Minerva all the way into Tom's lair. Madam Comfornas was surprised to say the least to find herself chained to the wall. Tom began to experiment with duration and number of times cast, until all that was left of the old woman was a practically soulless, drooling, living corpse. He held Minerva under the Imperius curse the whole time, forcing her to watch. 

            When he was finally done he burned a mark into her forehead, a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. As soon as Minerva was released from the spell she threw up all over the floor, tears and blood mixing with the contents of her stomach. Tom watched disinterestedly before dismissing her. 

            She fled immediately up the stairs and the next day when Madam Comfornas was removed to St. Mungo's, Minerva again took solace in the comforting arms of her favorite professor. 

*******************

            Minerva woke in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey, Remus and Albus standing over her with varying expressions of worry. The first thing Minerva did was roll over and retch, all over the Headmaster's robes. Then she began to cry, hysterically, incoherently. Poppy couldn't even get her to take a piece of chocolate. 

            Albus muttered a quick cleaning spell and sat on the bed next to her. The trembling woman launched herself into his arms. He held her as she cried herself to exhaustion, then managed to coax her into eating a bit of chocolate before she slipped off to sleep. He laid her back on the bed and stood to leave, but her grip on his hand was tight even in her slumber, and she stirred fitfully when he tried to remove it.

            Poppy got him a chair and he stayed at her side, stroking her hair as she slept. Remus stared down at Minerva in surprise. "What horrors has she known that have caused so strong a reaction?" 

            "Minerva had a terrible past with Tom Riddle. What in specific she's seen or had done to her I don't know. She never told me."

            The Defense against the Dark Arts professor looked down at the haunted angel on the bed. He wondered how he'd missed how awful she looked. Minerva must have been very good at concealment charms he finally decided. Her face looked like Ginny Weasley's, her hair was dull as it lay around her and she had clearly lost a dangerous amount of weight, either from not being able to eat, not being able to keep anything down, or as he suspected, a combination of both. 

            "Remus, will you go make sure that the students know that Minerva's classes will be canceled for the rest of the day?" The headmaster asked softly. 

            He nodded, and with one last look at Minerva, he left. 


	4. The Reoccurring Nightmare Part Two

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. And if you've read and haven't reviewed, please do so. I understand how hard it is to find the time sometimes (believe me) but I would really appreciate it. People don't seem to be reviewing my fics much right now, and I'm feeling a little unloved…Still. Here's Part Four, Enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Reoccurring Nightmare Part Two

            The next day, Minerva was still confined to the hospital, too weak it was realized to be teaching. Poppy was watching the woman like a hawk trying to get her back up to health. It required a substantial amount of work, watching her eat, having the Headmaster nearby at all times, dreamless sleep potions. 

            The students had been told that she had the flu, but a weary yet understanding look in hazel eyes too old for the face they were set in, told Remus that Ginny Weasley had a good idea of what wasn't being told. Knowing now that Minerva's troubled reactions were the effect of direct, memorable interaction with Voldemort, he watched the young Weasley relentlessly, aware of how harsh her reaction could become as well.

            As it turned out, he needn't have spied so closely. She fell asleep in his class that very day. He knew the second she fell asleep, but he ignored it, figuring that any sleep she got was probably a good thing. He also knew the second her nightmare began.

_            Ginny stood in the Slytherin's Chamber, terrified, but unable to move. "Tom? What's going on?"_

_            He was flickering, barely even visible enough to look like a ghost. "You were right Ginny." He told her proudly, coldly. "You are responsible for the Chamber of Secrets getting reopened, because I made you. You see Ginny…" And then he took his wand and wrote his name in the air. _

_            TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE._

_            With a wave of his wand it the letters rearranged themselves._

_            I AM LORD VOLDEMORT._

_            Ginny cried out. Tom waved his wand again and the letters not only rearranged themselves but bent into new letters._

_            I AM SLYTHERIN'S HEIR._

_            "And now Ginny, you see, I've realized that I've failed. But I left myself another chance. You're going to die down here Ginny and as your life fades, mine will become stronger. Then I will be back, and I will have a second chance. Of course, I'll have to kill Harry Potter, but that shouldn't be to hard."_

_            "No." She whispered. Terror shined in her eyes and her naturally pale skin was completely white. _

_            "You don't have a choice. Thank you Ginny, you are helping to bring about the new Dark Age."_

_            "NO! TOM NO!" She screamed in shrill fear._

            "Ms. Weasley!" Remus touched her shoulder as she screamed and flew up in her seat. She looked at him, recognized a face she trusted and flew into his arms. He held the tiny girl close as she sobbed into his shoulder. She was tiny, and very light, so he told his students to sit still and he carried Ginny to the hospital wing. 

            Minerva sat up when she heard the crying and held her arms out to accept the student from him. Remus looked surprised. He knew the Deputy Headmistress to be far more loving and maternal than she normally let on, but he'd never seen her so openly caring. He relinquished Ginny to her arms and Ginny took to the change easily as soon as she realized who was holding her. Minerva began to sing a soft lullaby in a gentle soprano voice and Ginny began to nod off again. Remus watched for a moment before whispering, "I'm going to get Poppy." 

            Minerva nodded, never breaking her song. He left, informing Poppy of  her newest charge on his way back to class.

            Somehow that one time was all it took to draw him into the world of protector. Neither Ginny nor Minerva would ever tell anyone much of anything so Remus took to subtly haunting his student, just as Albus was haunting his deputy. The longer the year went on, the more similarities between his relationship with Ginny and Albus's relationship with Minerva he saw, at least when it came to that aspect. Leaving her was one of the two things that really worried him when he resigned at the end of the year. But, he told himself, the dementors were leaving as well, which would hopefully allow Ginny the chance to move on.


	5. The Calm Before

A/N: Half way done. For those of you who were wondering how on earth this story was going to become Remus/Ginny when he left (I tried to stick to canon, since he did leave at the end of third year…he left) here's the answer. 

If you read….Review….feedback makes me feel loved

Chapter 5: The Calm Before

            Remus Lupin reappeared during Ginny's sixth year, just as the war with Voldemort really took off. He'd been in the field for the past three years, but Dumbledore finally convinced him that he'd be more use at the castle, both to the cause and to the young Ms. Weasley whom he'd grown inexplicably attached to during his single year of teaching. Ginny and Minerva, Albus had confided, were not dealing with Voldemort's return very well at all. They'd quickly become withdrawn and while Ron, Hermione and Harry were helping out with Ginny all they could they didn't have much time between the war and school. The Headmaster didn't have much more time than they did either. Now that the Ministry was involved, Fudge was begging every day for help, there was the Order to coordinate, the school to run, and Minerva and Ginny to care for. 

            Something was going to give and as neither of the ladies would seek him out, Albus was afraid that it would be them. So Remus returned. He took over the Defense against the Dark Arts position, tried to help the headmaster with the school and kept an eye on Ginny. But even then it was not enough, and no one saw what was coming.

            Ginny had just left his office moments ago. Remus had taken to having tea with her in the afternoon, giving her a chance to talk and feel safe. It seemed to be working. The dark circles were disappearing and Remus was getting a glimpse at the absolutely breathtaking woman underneath. He'd taken to saying goofy things just to get her to laugh. It struck him once that she look quite a bit like Lily, but while his dear friend had been soft spoken and gentle, Ginny was a regular spit-fire. She could be as sarcastic as Snape, as mischievous as her legendary brothers, and she rivaled Hermione in intelligence. She was also rather gentle. She asked after him after the full moon, with no other motive than concern for his wellbeing. If he didn't know any better, he would have said he was falling for her, but of course he wasn't.

            Still, he was glad she was improving and glad to be a part of it. He knew Albus had taken to using his time in the garden with Minerva in the same way and it seemed to be working as well. But he wasn't the only one who had noticed their improvement, and not everyone was pleased with it.

            Albus Dumbledore watched his deputy out of the corner of his eye as she fiddled with the petals of the rose next to her. The color had returned to her face, the luster to her hair. She wouldn't tell him what had happened, but he was glad she seemed to be doing alright and that was enough for him right now. A piece of black silk had been blown out of her bun by the wind and currently hung down in her face. He smiled and took the piece in his fingers. After a moment of just feeling how soft it was he tucked the lock behind her ear and let his fingers trail down the side of her neck. 

            She sighed a bit. "Something wrong my dear?"

            She shook her head and turned to him, a genuine smile on her face. "No, I was just thinking. I never thought I could be happy after Malcolm died, and this certainly isn't what I wanted when I was with him, but I realized I am happy. As happy as could ever be."

            "Well I am very glad you are happy." He told her patting her hand and holding it in his. "What did you want when you were young?"

            She blushed and laughed a little. "The least ambitious thing I could. Malcolm and a house full of children."

            "Why did you never try for it?"

            "It was to dangerous." And the snappish tone of her voice told him he was pushing to far. 

            Albus backpedaled. "Well, I for one am glad you decided to teach. I can't think of a better professor, deputy, or for that matter," he looked at her over the top of his glasses, "friend in my acquaintance."

            Minerva's cheeks burned and she laughed as she pushed his shoulder. "Charmer." She leapt up off the bench and turned to face him. He stood slowly and walked over to her. Their eyes were locked together and the teasing grin slipped off of both their faces. This had happened quite a few times in their long friendship, but both shied away from it. Albus knew he should say something to break the moment, but his brain couldn't think of anything. He was nearly to her when Minerva broke free of the spell between them. "I…I have papers to grade…" she finally gasped out, and broke into a run back to the castle. He should never have let her go.


	6. The Storm

Chapter 6: The Storm

            Neither Minerva nor Ginny showed up for dinner. A sense of ill took residence in the Headmaster's stomach and never one to ignore his feelings, he was about to call an end to dinner to start a search when Pansy Parkinson, a slytherin prefect came running in from the halls. She ran right up to the head table and over to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and Weasley, their…unconscious….near the Slytherin Common Room…a Dark Mark….burned into the wall….behind them…" She managed to gasp out. 

            The Head table stopped. Snape's fork clattered to his plate. Lupin and Dumbledore shared a look before running out the staff door, Madam Pomfrey on their heels. "Ms. Parkinson with me please." The Potions Professor instructed her softly. They too left through the side door. 

            It was nearly midnight when Snape entered the hospital wing. Albus and Remus were there, standing vigil over the two comatose women. Poppy didn't know what was wrong with them, she couldn't wake them, and their rest was anything but peaceful, if the horrified look on their faces were any indication. Severus approached softly. He had taken Ms. Parkinson's report, then immediately begun the investigation. "I know what happened to them." He began softly. 

            There was no way to wake them, Severus knew, and they certainly wouldn't mind being woken if there was, but something about the room made him whisper. "They were given a potion. The ingredients for it are missing from my supplies."

            "What potion?" Poppy asked coming over. 

            "Nothing you can counter Poppy. Nothing anyone can counter. The potion is called Trapped Hell. When given with the proper incantation it traps one in a hell of their own making. Basically, it traps them in their mind in a world where they are trapped with their greatest fears. It can also be given with a supplement, the ingredients of which are also missing, that will bridge two minds together."

            "What are you saying Severus?" Remus asked, a chill climbing up his spine. "Based on what I know of the potion and the victims? Ms. Weasley and Minerva are trapped inside Hogwarts in 1945 with a 16 year old Lord Voldemort who knows them both and remembers what he's done to them, and who can continue to do whatever he wants to them."

            "Is there any way to rescue them?" The Headmaster asked finally, his voice hard as steel.

            "They have to defeat Lord Voldemort in their own mind. Once they defeat their fear then the potion will wear off."

            "Is there anyway to send someone else in to help them?"

            "Yes…" Snape answered Dumbledore hesitantly. "But it may make things worse." The looks on both Remus and Albus's faces demanded an explanation. "Well the first problem is there are very few documented cases of anyone even attempting what your suggesting. The other problem comes with mutating the fear. For example," Snape was in full teacher mode and a part of Lupin was amused by it, he probably would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. "Lets say that we send Remus in. Remus is afraid of the full moon, because it makes him change. Now, in order to defeat that fear Remus would have to accept and believe that he can force himself not to change. But his mind would have a hard time differentiating between the physical world where that's not possible and the mental one where it is. If Remus can't force his brain to accept that it is possible, he will change in the nightmare world and be unable to change back. Which means, not only do Minerva and Ginny have to deal with Voldemort, the have to deal with a werewolf, and either Remus kills them, or they kill him. If you die in the nightmare world, your brain dies in the physical world, and so do you."

            Remus straightened up and there was a determined glint in his brown eyes. "Well,  I guess I'll just have to believe it then." He straightened his robes and held the gaze of Severus and the Headmaster. "Because I am going in there to rescue them. They'll never manage alone."

            Albus nodded. "I'll go with you, to make sure."

            "What are you afraid of Headmaster?" 

            Albus turned sad eyes to the potions professor. "Failing."

            Snape nodded, unsurprised. A man like Dumbledore, who had the weight of the world resting on his shoulders, if he was smart, would indeed be afraid of that. "That won't affect the world you find yourselves in, but it will affect you." He cautioned. "You're probably going to do a lot of second guessing in there Albus. You can't afford to. You have to trust you gut and believe that you will succeed."

            The Headmaster nodded and sat down on a chair next to his deputy's bed. "I'm going to go brew the potion." Severus informed them on his way out the door. "You two better do whatever you have to prepare yourselves."


	7. Welcome to Hell

A/N: Yes, I am a very bad author, whose life suddenly got very full. I humbly apologized for having not written or reviewed for anyone else's stories in far too long. I am reading, and I have loved everything I've read as usual. And now, I hope you all enjoy. 

Chapter 7: Welcome to Hell

            Minerva walked through the empty halls of Hogwarts, fear filling her. Ginny was by her side and they explored together, both having agreed that something was very wrong. They were about to enter the Great Hall, when a voice called them from behind. "Minnie!"

            Minerva stiffened and drew a sharp breath. She turned slowly and Ginny observed the pained look on her pale face and the tears glittering in her dark eyes. The younger witch glanced at the boy who had spoken. He had warm blue eyes, flaming red hair, and slightly shabby school robes. "Malcolm." 

            He grinned as he ran over to her and kissed her lips gently. "What's wrong Minnie? You look like you've seen a ghost." She shook her head and launched herself into his arms, hugging him close. "Hey, Minnie. Relax." Then he noticed Ginny. "Who's that?"

            McGonagall wiped her eyes and pushed Ginny forward. "Ginny. Ginny, this is Malcolm Weasley."

            Ginny gaped at her father's eldest brother. She had never met him before, he had died fighting Grindelwald. Malcolm held out his hand and shot a cocky grin to Minerva as she shook it. "Bit odd isn't she love?"

            "We weren't expecting to see you here."

            "Nor should you be here." Came another cold voice from the doorway behind them. "Move along Weasley." The voice sneered. "McGonagall and I have official business to discuss."

            Malcolm glared over their heads. "Oh really?" He planted his feet and tensed, the way Ron did right before he planned to fight with Draco.

            "Minerva…."

            "It's alright Malcolm." McGonagall whispered. Her voice shook a bit as she spoke and she tightened her grip on Ginny's hand, but she seemed almost calm. "He's right. Riddle and I have something we need to talk about. I'll…I'll see you later tonight sweetheart."

            That seemed to placate him. Malcolm kissed her cheek and said goodbye to Ginny. She waved silently and he walked away, throwing one last glare to Riddle over his shoulder. 

            Minerva watched him go, unwilling to take her eyes of him. Finally, when he had disappeared she turned. Tom Riddle was lounging in the entrance to the Great Hall, fingering his wand casually. "Wise decision Minnie." Then he flicked his cold grey eyes to Ginny, who shied closer to her professor as he studied her. "And Ms. Ginny Weasley…how wonderful to have you both here. I need some books from the library. I trust you'll be alright to get them Minerva?"

            "N…no." She defied him shakily. 

            "No?" Riddle raised an eyebrow and an angry stormy look came over his face. He pointed his wand at her and she shook, although she held her head up high. 

            "Is there a problem here Mr. Riddle?" Tom looked over their shoulders and lowered his wand with a scowl. Dumbledore stared at him stonily.

            "Of course not Professor." He smiled. "Until later Minerva. Ginny." Then he swept off down the hallway. 

            As soon as he left Minerva whirled around, hope filling her heart. But it was dashed immediately. There, in front of her was Professor Dumbledore, watching her with concern, looking just as he had in her seventh year, auburn hair and all. "Are you alright Ms. McGonagall?"

            "Yes sir." She managed to choke out. "But…professor…may I…may I have a pass to the restricted section?" He looked surprised. "I…wanted to do some research on poltergeists."

            He smiled and quickly scratched out the note on one of the parchments in his hand. "Hoping to find a way to get rid of Peeves Minerva?"

            "Or at least keep him out of my stuff sir." 

            Dumbledore handed her the note with a wink. "Well I wish you luck my dear." 

            She slipped the note into her pockets. "Why did you do that?" Ginny hissed after they were left alone. "You're going to go get those books aren't you? Why?"

            "Have you ever been hit with the cruciatus Ginny?" Ginny shook her head. "Then you can't understand. There is too much hanging over my head not to." Without another word the professor swept off toward the library, leaving Ginny to run after her. 


	8. Broken Chains

A/N: Okay, so like I've told a few people already, its finals week. As in final papers that I've put off till the last minute, final exams, packing, and preparing to move back home. So expect sporadic updates as best for the next two weeks. 

And in answer to the question in my reviews. They are in Minerva's mind, so while Malcolm and Albus and Tom all see Minerva as she was in her seventh year she and Ginny see her as she normally is. 

Chapter 8: Broken Chains

            The dungeons were dark when Ginny and Minerva scurried down the steps, loaded up with books. There was a desk in the middle of the room and Tom was sitting at it. He looked up as they entered. "So glad you changed your mind Minerva. Hand the books to Ginny." She did as she was bid. Tom motioned her to the front of the desk with a flick of his wand. 

            Panic settled on the older witch's face as she moved. "Crucio." He whispered, pleased. Minerva collapsed on the floor, withering and screaming. 

            "Tom, stop it! Stop it!" Ginny cried out. Her eyes were locked on the pained figure on the cold stone. Ginny backed away from the sight and she pleaded with the wizard.

            He listened to her finally. The screaming stopped and after dropping the books, Ginny ran over to her professor. Minerva was barely conscious and Ginny brushed back the dark hair that was obscuring her face. "Honestly Ginny, after everything you've done, you'd think you be able to stomach a little screaming." He hissed, disgusted. 

            "I didn't do anything." She insisted weakly. "You did, it was your fault Tom."

            He laughed. "My fault? Really? If we cast Priori Incantatum I wonder whose wand it would come out of." She whimpered and tried to ignore him as she concentrated on calming McGonagall. "I think we need to rebuild your tolerance Ginny. You've become weak. This time you will cast the curse on Minerva."

            "No. No, Tom, no." She begged even as she pulled away and stood up. 

            "Yes Ginny. Point your wand at her."

            "No. No. No. No."

            "YES!" And her wand pointed at the figure cowering on the floor. Tears were obscuring her vision, but Ginny could see the understanding and forgiveness in Minerva's eyes. "I want to hear her scream Ginny."

            Ginny's hand was shaking and she slammed her mouth shut , biting her tongue to keep from speaking. Tom's demands grew louder, more insistent and Ginny felt her jaw trying to pull open against her will. 

            "Don't do it!" Remus yelled from the doorway. "Fight him Ginny, he's in your mind, you can fight him!"

            Ginny whirled around. He was there, Remus was standing there along with the Headmaster. She began to fight even harder. She wouldn't cast the curse on McGonagall, not in front of him. 

            "Ginny Weasley! CAST THE SPELL!" Tom demanded as loud as he could. 

            "CRUCIO!" She cried out. But in the last seconds she forced all her will and turned her wand from the transfiguration professor. Tom screamed as the spell hit him. The curse broke his hold on her and Ginny pulled her wand down, horrified. 

            When he stood he was weaker. He stared at the trembling witch in front of him but she felt no compulsion to listen to him. Remus moved to her side and put an arm around her. "He has no hold on you anymore Ginny." He soothed her. "Now you can begin to heal."

            Albus Dumbledore had entered the room at the same moment Remus had and while Remus went to comfort Ms. Weasley, Albus hurried to his deputy's side and helped her stand. He felt nervous; wanting to say the right thing to help her, to lend her strength so that she could defeat this, but uncertain of what to say. Snape's words rang in his head. _Trust yourself._ So he spoke from the heart. "Listen to me Minerva." He whispered softly as she leaned on him, staring at the boy in front of her. "He has no hold over you. This is your mind, you are in control. You can defeat him. You are stronger than he is."

            She stared doubtfully at him but slowly his words took root in her mind and he could see the confidence unfurling like a rose through her eyes. "Think about everything he's done to you Minerva, and stop him."

            She was still leaning heavily on his arm, but she stopped shaking. "Imperio!" Riddle cast as he noticed her. "Kill Dumbledore Minerva."

            She only struggled for a moment. "No Tom." She raised her wand in his direction. "I once told you had killed every last human feeling I had ever had for you, but I was wrong. I was still afraid of you." She picked her head up proudly and stared down at him. "Now I'm not even frightened of you. And its time that you paid for what you did to me. Avada Kedavra." 

            He was gone. The last bit of strength faded from Minerva's body and slumped in the headmaster's arms. "It's over." Were the last words she heard. 

            Ginny smiled as she watched her professor succumb to the blackness. "I think we should all get out of her mind." The young witch whispered. She too began to weaken but she stood on her tip-toes and kissed Remus's cheek. "Thank you." Then she too faded out, falling limp.


	9. Healing and Moving On

A/N: Hey!! I'm back. Sort of. My life is finally calm enough to write again. So I am. Although I'm having a terrible block on The Legacy and The Ward of Hogwarts is slow going, so don't expect those to be updated for a while unfortunately, however this is the next to last chapter of this story so expect this one to be done soon, and hopefully I'll have some new stuff on the way. And if anyone has any ideas that might shake my other two stories loose, email me!!!! Anyway Enjoy, and my apologies for taking so long. 

Chapter 9: Healing and Moving on

            There was a knock on the door to the Headmaster's office just as he poured himself a cup of tea. The person on the other side didn't wait for an invitation, just after the timid knock sounded the door creaked open and Minerva poked her head in, a hesitant look on her face. She'd been crying. That much he could tell, but he wasn't surprised. He was, however surprised to see her there. It had been a week since she and Ginny Weasley had been attacked and in that time he'd seen very little of her. "Come in Minerva." He invited her gently.

            She slipped in the room and closed the door behind her. Her eyes were wide and sleep ridden, and she tucked the long strands of hair back behind her ears as she curled up in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He waited, not knowing why she was suddenly seeking him out. "I told you about what I wanted when I was young." She looked up at him from under her lashes and waited for his nod. "Well because of that, perhaps Malcolm and I weren't as careful as we should have been. My seventh year I found out I was pregnant. I don't know how he found out….but Tom did, and he was furious. We'd gone to the Yule Ball once, fifth year, but that seemed to be enough for him to be possessive….He cast a charm in the hallway, I don't know what it was, but my stomach began cramping terribly. I screamed, and that brought the teachers running. Tom, pretending to help guided me to the hospital wing."

            She broke off her narrative, tears spilling down her cheeks. Minerva covered her face with her hands and curled up in a ball. Albus felt his heart clench with where this story was leading. He quickly left his desk and knelt next to her chair, drawing her into his arms. She cried for a moment before calming herself with deep ragged breaths. "He killed my baby. He threatened Malcolm…that's what he was doing when you saw him, when he was holding my neck." She pulled away from him there and dropped her head, but not before he could see the shame burnt into her face. "I was so frightened; he told me that if I obeyed him he'd leave Malcolm alone... He made me do things….put me under the Imperius curse if I wouldn't do them of my own free will, but not before he'd punish me. It hurt so bad, I kept waiting to numb to the pain…." She sniffled. "All those students with the dark mark in their skin, Albus, I was responsible for all of them. I can tell you…what he did to all of them….I saw it all…"

            She was waiting for him to chastise her, to rail at her, to declare her evil and incapable of being saved, he realized as she stood before him. His best friend for years, and she was standing in front of him, unwilling to meet his gaze, certain of a lie. Albus crossed to her quickly and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't force her gaze to his, merely held her as tightly as he could. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed the top of her head. "He used you my dear. You are not at fault here, and no one would blame you. I am so sorry Minerva, for all of it."

            A small left over doubt in Minerva's long burdened mind told her he was lying, told her she didn't deserve his understanding and his friendship, told her it wouldn't be long until he realized that as well. Her answer to the ember was to slip her arms around Albus's waist and hold tight. "I am so sorry about your baby Minerva." He told her in a whisper. 

            She pulled her head from his shoulder and smiled up at him. Her eyes were finally dry and clear, and something shined deep within them. "I miss them both Albus, but I meant what I told you before. I'm as happy as any woman could hope to be here."

            He smiled although his eyes seemed a bit sad, far deep within. "No more dreams to haunt your heart?"

            That made her laugh and she shook her head as the musical sound echoed in the room. "Don't be silly. Of course there are still one or two things I want…" 

            "Like what?" He meant it to be light, but some bit of earnestness must have slipped in, because her laughter died and another one of those strange moments came over them. 

            Minerva tried to slip out of his arms; nervous at the tension in the room, but for once he wouldn't let her. "What do you see in the Mirror of Erised Minerva?" He asked.

            "What…what do you see?" She countered in a squeaky voice.

            His sapphire eyes bored into hers and she felt suddenly breathless and parched. "You."

            One word and the cord around her chest that kept her from breathing snapped. She let out a shuddering breath just as his lips descended on hers. She clung to him as if her life depended on it, their kiss quickly becoming fevered. A knock on the door interrupted them. Luckily, unlike Minerva, whoever was on the outside decided to wait for an invitation before coming in. 

            Ginny clutched the book tightly in her hands as she ran along the corridors. It was close to curfew, there was no way she'd make it back in time, but she rather hoped she would make it to her destination before curfew at least. And she did, with thirty seconds to spare. The office was dark as she made her way in and she slipped the book on the table and began to creep back out. "Not even going to say hello Ginny?" 

            She jumped and turned back around as light flooded the room, revealing that it hadn't been empty at all but that Remus Lupin was sitting on the couch watching her. Ginny's face became as red as her hair. "I..I didn't see you there." She managed to stutter. 

            "What were you doing?"

            "It's just….I was leaving you a thank you present….for everything you've done."

            He smiled and crossed over to the book on his desk. "You didn't have to Ginny. I was glad to help." His eyes skimmed the title on the leather cover and he looked up in wide eyed surprise. "Edgar Allen Poe?!"

            Ginny blushed as he started to open the book with awe. "It's a first edition. My Grandfather gave it to me the year before he died."

            Remus looked up swiftly from the inscription she had written to him. "Ginny I can't accept this."

            "Sure you can. I like Poe alright I suppose, but he's your favorite poet. You'll appreciate that book far more than I will. Besides, knowing how much that book is worth, both to you and monetarily, should give you an idea of how much everything you've done for me means."

            "Ginny…."

            She walked slowly back over to him and put her tiny fingers over his lips to stop him. "I want you to have it Remus Lupin. Stop arguing with me."

            "Thank you…you're incredible Ginny."

            She blushed again, but this time she ducked her head in her hair, hoping to hide it. "Not incredible, just really, really grateful."

            "No. Incredible." He tipped her head up so that she was watching him with wide hazel eyes. "You've gone through so much Ginny, and you've survived with grace and strength. Through it all though, you were never so lost in your pain that you forgot others, and you just proved that again, by remembering something I said in passing months ago."

            "I remember everything you've said!" She blurted out before she could stop herself. 

            He raised his eyebrows in surprise and a look of horror settled over Ginny's face. But then the surprise faded and the gentle brown eyes of her protector began to sparkle. "I could have said the same thing if I had the guts."

            "Professor?"

            He hushed her in a soft, husky voice. "Not Professor. Here, now, I'm just Remus Ginny." Her mouth formed a little 'o' of surprise and he took advantage of it, leaning down to kiss her gently.

            For a few seconds they stood apart his lips gently touching hers. Then Ginny's thin arms wrapped around his neck and her slender fingers tangled in his hair. That was all the permission Remus needed. He took her in his arms and deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue, intoxicated on her unique honey-like taste. 

            The world stilled around them. Until the sound of a throat clearing in the fire brought them back to reality.


	10. Tying up Loose Ends

A/N: Hey guys! Well its done. Thanks for being such a patient and kind audience. Now I'm off to start more fics and OH. I have a new one, The Charm of Avalon. Everyone please check it out. Enjoy and REVIEW! *Hugs n'suff*

Chapter 10: Tying up Loose Ends. 

            When Remus and Ginny entered the Headmaster's office they were surprised to find Severus Snape, Minerva and Albus already there. Ginny took the seat by her transfiguration professor and Remus stood behind her, barely noticing that he was imitating the Headmaster's behavior around his deputy. The four of them looked up at Snape. 

            "After much investigation, and a surprising conversation with Mr. Malfoy, I know who attacked Minerva and Ms. Weasley." He paused for a moment and sighed deeply. "I regret to inform you that it was a death-eater, Marcus Flint and Millicent Bulstrode let him in the castle. I have taken the liberty of expelling Ms. Bulstrode and turning over the evidence against Mr. Flint to the Ministry." He informed them glancing at the headmaster for approval. 

            Albus nodded. "Excellent job Severus. We appreciate all you have done." 

            The potions master bowed slightly and began to walk away. As he walked past Minerva grabbed his hand and stopped him. She stood  a bit shakily and he pretended not to notice the tear tracks on her face. "Thank you for everything Severus." She whispered. He nodded briskly, uncomfortable with her gratitude and swept out of the room.

            Once he was gone Ginny stood and she and Remus turned to leave as well. Before they got to the door however, the Headmaster cleared his throat. They turned back. "Relationships between students and teachers have always been frowned upon at this school." He started quietly. Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but he held up a hand to stop her. "Ginny is not yet of age and since she is not, I would imagine that her parents would have a few choice words Remus. But the level of support she allows you to give her and the level you willingly give we would be hard-pressed to replace."

            "On top of which, this war takes too much away from us all, and whatever happiness we can garner and keep, we should be allowed." Minerva added pointedly, but Remus and Ginny got the feeling that she was talking less to them as she was to Albus, a feeling that grew as she continued. "And certainly Albus, with the many people in the world who have will have something to say, especially considering _age_ and _position, we should grant them some _understanding_."_

            He smiled a little and there was an amused sparkle in his blue eyes that always seemed to appear when she chastised him. "Certainly my dear." He conceded. "As I was saying, in light of _all_ of these factors, I ask only that you maintain a platonic relationship until Ms. Weasley graduates and that you keep it discreet."

            They both agreed readily. He bestowed a rather paternal smile on them. "In that case I think the only thing left to say is congratulations and I wish you both all the best." As soon as they left, Albus turned to his deputy, still standing at his side. "You didn't really think I was going to forbid them from seeing each other did you?" He asked with a warm chuckle.

            Minerva frowned at his teasing and placed her hands on her hips. "How was I supposed to know Albus? You may be able to read minds, but I certainly can't, and even if I could, I strongly suspect that yours would continue to elude me."

            This prompted another chuckle and he pulled her into his arms. After a few gentle kisses, she sighed heavily and laid her head on his shoulder. "Remus and Ginny aren't the only ones who are going to take censure when their relationship becomes public."

            "Could it be any worse than the comments made about my sanity or your 'ice queen' behavior?"

            "No." She decided after a few minutes. "I suppose not."

            "Good. In that case, could I interest you in a late night stroll?" 

            Minerva smiled and pulled out of his arms, slipping her hand into his as she did so. "I'd like that."

            Halfway across the castle Remus and Ginny had come to a stop in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. The smiled wistfully at each other. "You'll come by for tea tomorrow?" He asked shyly.

            "Of course." The little red head looked up and down the hall quickly. Seeing no one she raised herself up on tip toe and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

            "Goodnight Ginny." He answered as she scampered through the portrait hole.


End file.
